High school
by Pinkpixie4919
Summary: Valentine is still alive. Clary's mom is still in a coma, Robert, Maryse, Luke and some more shadow hunter have goon to find Valentine. Maryse has left the five to go to a mundane high school to act like mundane and stay under the radar. Can the five really fit in? Or will they blow there cover? Can they stay safe? Tell me if I should continue this story.


Chapter 1

" You have got to be kidding me," Jace said annoyed.

" No I'm not kidding you, while we search for Valentine you all will be going to a Mundane high school," Maryse said.

" I am the high warlock of Brooklyn and you are sending me to a mundane high school, you are insane," Magnus yelled.

" I think it might be kind of fun," Izzy said delightfully.

" You're crazy, you don't know anything about a mundane high school," Clary said.

" Well how long has it been since you went to high school?" Izzy asked.

" Two years."

" I'm not going," said Alec walking out of the room.

" ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD,you better get back here this instance or I will not let Magnus stay here while are were gone hunting Valentine," Maryse yelled.

" Wait Magnus is staying Here?" Alec asked.

" Yes the five of you will be going to the mundane high school no "ifs" "ands" or "buts" about it, I have already gotten your schedules and supply list." Maryse said.

" Ok, so when are u leaving?"Izzy asked.

" I'm getting to that Isabelle, Luke will be going with us so Clary's staying here too, Izzy your in charge- but that's not fair she can't be in charge." Jace and Alec yelled simultaneously.

" No, "buts"Maryse yelled, " We will be leaving Sunday so y'all can go shopping Tomorrow- "Yesss," Izzy screamed.

" Oh God,"Clary said laying her head in her hands.

" Everyone is dismissed except Clary and Jace," Maryse said.

Clary POV:

Well I just sit back down I thought. Jace was already half way out the door.

"What is it now?" He whined

"I am letting you two stay in the institute together, don't make me regret my decision or ruin Jocelyn's and my friendship, Understood?" Maryse said sternly.

" Yes mam," I almost said to quickly, I bet my face is redder than my hair. Then my suspicion is confirmed quickly when Jace smirks at me and Maryse coughs very loud, probably to stifle her laugh. Wow Clary great job I mentally smack myself. I really must be lost because a second later Jace is tapping my arm telling me that we can leave now. I feel really stupid walking out of the library.

" You okay, you're kind of pale now?" Jace asked concerned.

" Oh nothing just the fact that I just embarrassed myself in front of your mom,"I told him blankly.

" Don't worry about mom that's just the way she is and plus she's not only being my mom she's being yours too at the moment."

" I know but, that was just really embarrassing."

" Then let's go do something to get that off your mind."

" Okay" I said knitting my eyebrows together, wondering what he's talking about.

" Come on it's nothing bad."

" Okay, then what is it?"

" Well since u like art and I like fun, we are going to make art fun." He said cheerfully.

" Arts already fun," I told him.

" Well we are going to make it funner."

" You do know " funner" isn't a word, right?"

" It is in my book."

" Okay whatever, what are we going to do?" I asked.

" Paint wars, of course," he said all excitedly. I knew right then, that I was was going to regret doing this with him.

I went up to my room and put on some of my old paint clothes. I grabbed my paint as I left my room, and walked to an empty room where Jace told me to be. I sat the paint cans down an waited for Jace, about five minutes later, not that I was counting, he came in with a few tarps. " Oh my, this is going to get really messy."I said and he looked at me with a devilish grin on his face.

" You better wipe that grin off your face before I have to do it for you."

" Like you can," he smirked.

Right then, I grabbed a hand full of red paint and threw it at him.

" Hey! That's not fair I never said go," he said giving me a flash of his puppy dog eyes.

" Did you have to say "go"?" I asked

" Oh, it's on," Jace yelled while getting a hand full of green paint and running it threw my hair.

" You know,"Jace said" I really do like the fact that your eyes match the color of your hair."

Next I grabbed the can of orange paint an dumped it on Jace's head. I am so going to regret this.

" You know paybacks a bitch right?" Jace asked.

Oh my I think to myself he looks horrible in orange. " Hey, Jace don't ever go to prison," I told him.

" Why not?"

" Because you look really bad in orange."

" Baby I look good in every color," he said confidently.

" Who told you that because you don't,"

"Ouch! that really hurt you know," he whined.

" Hey," I walked over to him and lightly brushed my lips against his and he moaned. " Your such a tease you know that," he whispered lightly in my ear.

" Eew! you guys are disgusting," Izzy yelled " Please tell me you are clothed?"

" Yes we are clothed, but what do you want because you just ruined a perfectly good romantic moment," Jace said a little angry.

" I came to tell you guys thy supper was ready."

" Well you might want to knock next time, ok?" I told her in the most nicest voice I had at the moment.

" You bet I will knock, there is no telling what you will be doing when mom and dad are gone," Izzy said winking at me.

" For the love of angels really Izzy your mind is in the gutter."

" Sweetheart my mind stays in the gutter," Izzy said walking out the room.

" We should probably get our selves cleaned up," Jace said walking out the room.

"Ok, I guess I will see you at dinner," I called back walking toward my room.

I went back to my room and cleaned up. Then I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Apparently Izzy had cooked, surprisingly, she didn't burn the house down, but everyone knows not to touch Izzy's food it will kill you in a heart beat. So I grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich and walked to the green house. I love being in the green house, gosh I remember it like it was yesterday when me and Jace had our first kiss and I was introduced into the shadow hunter world.


End file.
